Richter Vegeta Briefs - Das Saiyajin - Gericht
by lyalein
Summary: Ha! Die Specialsenddung ist jatzt auch on ^^ Lest sie doch mal ^^
1. Folge 1

_Hmm... was soll ich sahen? Lest sie einfach mal ^.^_

---------------

Richter Vegeta Briefs – Das Saiyajin- Gericht 

POLIZIST steht auf

Bitte erheben sie sich! Richter Vegeta Briefs!

VEGETA kommt rein und setzt sich in den Richtersessel.

VEGETA

Starrt nicht so, ihr Bakas!

Also kommen wir zu unserem ersten Fall... Angeklagter! Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit....

MUTEN ROSHI tritt in den Gerichtssaal und nimmt platz.

VEGETA

Spinnt ihr??? Das ist ein Saiyajin – Gericht!!! Seit wann ist dieser Schwächling ein Saiyajin?

MUTEN ROSHI

Ich sage gar nichts ohne meinen Anwalt!

VEGETA

Dich hab ich auch gar nicht gefragt!

MUTEN ROSHI

Ich muss aber gefragt werden!

MUTEN ROSHI geht zu RICHTER VEGETA und zeigt ihm einen Stempel auf seiner Hand.

MUTEN ROSHI

Siehst du??? Angeklagter! Und Angeklagte müssen vernommen werden.

VEGETA  
*grummel* Wenn's sein muss... also, was hast du zu sagen?

MUTEN ROSHI

Gar nichts ohne meinen Anwalt!

VEGETA

Gut... dann sagst du halt nichts! Der erste Zeuge bitte!

GOKU

Halt! Erst bin ich noch mit meinem Plädeu... irgendwas dran!

VEGETA

Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen Kakarott!

GOKU

Und ob! Ich bin Anwalt!

GOKU holt einen Zettel, den er vor sich liegen hatte.

GOKU

Menno! Irgendjemand hat vergessen, das ich gar nicht lesen kann... aber was soll's? Ich weis es ja auch auswendig!... Also... Anwalt an Stelle des St... Statthalters glaub ich. Auf jeden Fall bin ich wichtig!

VEGETA

Du und wichtig Kakarott? Das ich nicht lache!

GOKU

Und ob! Aber ich lese jetzt lieber mal mein Plädeu – Dingsda!

VEGETA

Ich dachte du kannst nicht lesen...

GOKU

Stimmt ja...

GOKU holt einen der Zuschauer. Zufällig ist es C 18. GOKU gibt ihr das Blatt.

C 18

Hundert Kilo Reis, zwei neue Bratpfannen, fünfzehn E... Das ist doch kein Plädoyer!

GOKU

Gomen! Das ist mein Einkaufszettel...

VEGETA

Was anderes hab ich von dir auch nicht erwartet Kararott!

C 18

Und wer hält jetzt das Plädoyer?

GOKU

Ich natürlich!

VEGETA

Nein!

GOKU

Doch!

VEGETA

Nein!

POLIZIST

...Werbung...

WERBUNG folgt, und nach ungefähr fünf Minuten sieht man der Gerichtssaal wieder

POLIZIST

Also, das Plädoyer ist gestrichen!

VEGETA

Besser so! Also kommen wir gleich zu unserem ersten Zeugen...

GOHAN kommt durch die Türe und setzt sich auf den Zeugenstuhl.

GOHAN

Bis jetzt habe ich gedacht er wäre ein relativ normaler, etwas perverser alter Mann, aber was er getan hat ist ja einfach nicht zu glauben. Wie Schreck...

VEGETA

Jetzt komm endlich mal zur Sache! Ich muss nachher noch zum Friseur...

VEGETA fährt sich langsam und verführerisch durch die Haare.

SCHREIE AUS DEM PUPLIKUM

Vegeta! Ja! Nimm mich!

VEGETA  
Nachher, nachher, OK?

BULMA stürmt hinein.

BULMA  
Veggie - chan! Wenn du das machst dann... dann...

VEGETA

Was dann, Onna?

BULMA

Dann schläfst du drei Monate lang auf der Couch

VEGETA

.....

VEGETA zu den Frauen im Publikum

Tut mir Leid... aber ihr seid ja eh HÄSSLICH!!!

PUBLIKUM

Buh!!!!

VEGETA  
Seit jetzt endlich mal ruhig! Sonst muss ich ein Ordnungsgeld aussetzten *eg*

MUTEN ROSHI zeigt auf BULMA

MUTEN ROSHI  
Ah... da ist ja endlich mein Anwalt!

BULMA  
Waaassss???

VEGETA

Was soll das? Lass mein Weib in Ruhe?

BULMA

Welches Weib?

VEGETA

Na du!

GOHAN

Ähm... Sollte ich hier nicht jetzt vernommen werden

BULMA, VEGETA  MUTEN ROSHI

Nein!

GOHAN

Okey!  
  


BULMA

Ich und Weib!?  
  


VEGETA  
Ja, genau!

BULMA  
Vegeta, du wirst schon noch sehen was du davon hast... Muten Roshi, hier kommt dein neuer Anwalt!  
  


BULMA setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben MUTEN ROSHI.

VEGETA  
Wie du willst, Weib!  
  


VEGETA zu Gohan

Machen wir weiter mit der Anhörung!

GOHAN

Endlich... also dieser alter Tattergreis hat Videl angemacht!  
  


VEGETA

Und?

GOHAN

Und was? Das ist doch schon schlimm genug! Er hat sogar mit ihr ‚Paff – Paff' machen... was immer das auch ist...

VEGETA  
Typisch Kakarotts Brut!

GOKU

Was soll denn das heißen?

VEGETA

Nichts, Kakarott.

GOKU

Gut!

BULMA

Halt Stopp! Ihr habt jemanden vergessen, euer Hochwürden.

VEGETA

Wen denn, Onna?

BULMA

Meinen Mandanten!

VEGETA

Diesen Schwächling? Der war doch vorher schon dran...

BULMA  
Aber jetzt ist sein Anwalt da, und er macht eine Aussage!

GOKU

Einspruch!

ALLE AUßER GOKU

Warum?

GOKU

Keine Ahnung... klingt cool!

ALLE AUßER GOKU fallen um.

BULMA

Also jetzt vernehmen wir aber meinen Mandanten!  
  


VEGETA  
Wie du willst, Onna...

BULMA

Nenn mich nicht Onna! Du Ba...

VEGETA  
Mach so weiter und du erhältst eine Geldstrafe... Missachtung des Gerichts nennt man so etwas!

MUTEN ROSHI

Jetzt mach mal Platzt für mich...

GOHAN  
Aber ich habe noch was zu sagen....

VEGETA  
Weg da!

GOHAN

Wenn du's sagst...

GOHAN steht auf und lässt MUTEN ROSHI sich wieder auf den Zeugenstuhl setzten.

VEGETA  
So... wo waren wir stehen geblieben....

MUTEN ROSHI

Du wolltest mich gerade fragen seit wann ich ein Saiyajin bin!

VEGETA  
Gut... seit wann bist du ein Saiyajin?

MUTEN ROSHI

Ich bin gar keiner... Idiot...

VEGETA geht SSJ

VEGETA  
Was war das gerade?

MUTEN ROSHI  
Nichts, Euer Ehren.

VEGETA  
Dann ist das Gericht also nicht zuständig!

BULMA grinst.

VEGETA  
Und somit ist der Angeklagte freizusprechen.

BULMA  
Ha, ha! Ich hab's doch immer gesagt! Mit mir als Anwalt kann man gar nicht verlieren...

GOHAN

Aber... aber...

VEGETA  
Klappe! Gib nicht so an, Onna! Du hast gar nichts gesagt.. Außerdem kann man gegen Kakarott gar nicht verlieren....

GOKU

Hä? Was ist mit mir?

VEGETA  
Nichts... Also der Fall ist abgeschlossen! Gehen wir nach Hause...

GOHAN

Aber....

VEGETA

Klappe!  
  


ALLE verlassen den Gerichtssaal, aber als GOKU durch die Türe geht, stürzt auf einmal der ganze Saal ein.

GOKU

Oops...

VEGETA  
Kakarott!!!

POLIZIST

Halt... das verhandeln wir in der nächsten Folge von RICHTER VEGETA BRIEFS – DAS SAIYAJIN – GERICHT!

~*~*~*~*~*~

*g* Meine erste Comedy FF :) Falls irgendjemand reviewt schreib ich auch weiter (macht nämlich Spaß *lol*)


	2. Folge 2

_Hey cool! Euch gefällt sie *freu*  Dann geht es natürlich auch weiter ^.^_

_Ach ja... die Folgen werden wahrscheinlich immer so kurz wie die hier (na ja... ein bisschen länger schon... ) aber dafür kommen mehr raus *lol*_

_Also... weiter geht es mit..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

RICHTER VEGETA BRIEFS – DAS SAIYAJIN - GERICHT

POLIZIST

Erheben sie sich! Rich...

STIMME AUS DEM HINTERGRUND  
Klappe!

VEGETA tritt ein.

VEGETA

Ruhe! Heute haben wir meinen Lieblingsangeklagten....

Kakarott!

GOKU tritt ein.

GOKU

Hi!

VEGETA  
Klappe!

GOKU

Aber ich bin doch Angeklagter…. Und Gohan hat mir erklärt das die Angeklagten immer was zu sagen haben....

VEGETA 

Ja.... ähm... Aber bei dir ist das anderes Kakarott!  
  


GOKU

Okilidokili

VEGETA

Ruhe im Gerichtssaal! Ich verkünde das Urteil!  
  


GOKU

Aber der Staatsanwalt muss dich noch...

VEGETA

Der bist doch du, Baka! Aber du kannst nicht zwei Rollen übernehmen, also hat er nichts zu sagen!

GOKU

Und mein Anwalt...

VEGETA

Du hast keinen!  
  


GOKU

Und ob! Gohan hat gesagt, dass...

VEGETA

Und ich hab gesagt, du hast keinen, also hast du keinen!

GOKU

Ach so....

VEGETA  
Kommen wir jetzt zum Urteil....

GOKU

Aber...

VEGETA

Klappe! Unterklassekrieger haben hier nichts zu sagen!

GOKU

Aber ich bin doch Angeklag...

VEGETA

Klappe, hab ich gesagt! Nun zum Urteil!

VEGETA nimmt eine wichtige Pose ein.

VEGETA

Kakarott ist des Zerstören eines Gerichtsgebäudes Schuldig! Er wird zu einem Tag ohne Essen verurteilt!

GOKU

Nein!!!!  
  


VEGETA

Halt... das ist noch nich alles... dieses Urteil wird jedes Mal wieder angewandt, falls er oder jemand anderes, wie zum Beispiel seine beiden Bengel da, ein Gerichtsgebäude zerstören...

Howgh! Ich habe Gesprochen!  
  


GOKU

Aber das ist unfäääääähr... *quengel*

VEGETA

Aber es ist so... MUAHAHAHA

VEGETA schlägt mit einem kleinen Hammer auf das Richterpult.

Kurz darauf bebt die Erde und nach dem Richterpult fällt der Rest des zweiten Gerichtssaals zusammen.

VEGETA

Natürlich gilt das Urteil für uns Richter nicht....

BULMA tritt aus dem Hintergrund.

BULMA

Und ob! Dann muss ich wenigstens keine zwei hungrigen Saiyajinmäuler stopfen...

VEGETA

Onna! (jap.; auf deutsch: Weib!)

BULMA

Und ob Veggie-chan...

VEGETA

Ruhe!

BULMA

Sei du erst mal ruhig....

VEGETA

Klappe!

BULMA

*zetter* Nein, du §%&@$....

Ein POLIZIST arbeitet sich mühsam unter den Trümmern hervor.

POLIZIST

Bis zur nächsten Folge von RICHTER VEGETA BRIEFS – DAS SAIYAJIN – GERICHT.... falls wir noch einen Gerichtssaal finden....

VEGETA

Bin ich nicht!

BULMA

Doch!

VEGETA

Nein!

BULMA

Doch!

VEGETA

Nein!

BULMA

Mach du erst mal einen Tag Diät....

POLIZIST

Hey... die Sendung sollte doch schon längst vorbei sein....

VEGETA

Klappe!

REGISSEUR

Sorry.... Cut!

~*~*~*~*~*~

*snif* Hoffentlich krieg ich noch ein paar Reviews... wie schon gesagt... dann geht's auch (sofort) weiter :)


	3. Folge 3

_*loL* Hey, Danke, ihr seit echt nett ^.^_

_*g* Goku-sama wird es noch schlechter ergehen... (siehe diese Folge *eg*)_

Aber damit der Arme nicht allzu sehr gequält wird, höre ich nach der auf... *idee hab*

_Tja, was soll das Geschwätz, ich schreibe lieber mal weiter an...._

~*~*~*~*~*~

RICHTER VEGETA BRIEFS – DAS SAIYAJIN - GERICHT

VEGETA

Soo… dieser dämliche Polizist ist endlich gefeuert…

GOKU

Beeil dich...

VEGETA

Da muss ich die ausnahmsweise recht geben, Kakarott....

GOKU

Schneller!

VEGETA

Aber gewöhne dich lieber nicht daran.

GOKU

Beeil dich... Ich sterbe vor Hunger!

VEGETA

Normalerweise würde es mir ja nichts ausmachen wenn du stirbst... aber nur ICH  habe das Recht dich umzubr...

GOKU

Schneller!

VEGETA  
Genau... also wer ist angeklagt?

GOKU

Keine Ahnung...

VEGETA

Warum habe ich bloß eine andere Antwort von ihm erwartet...

GOKU

Ach egal... ich bekenne mich schuldig!

VEGETA

Gut... ähm... was hast du denn getan?

GOKU

Egal..... wenigstens das Fasten ist vorbei.

BULMA

Halt, das geht aber nicht!

VEGETA

Es geht alles! Kakarott, du bist schuldig!

GOKU

Okey... ist die Sendung jetzt endlich fertig?

VEGETA

Ja, ja... Wo ist mein Essen???

BULMA

Halt! Es fehlt doch noch die Strafverkündung....

GOKU

Aber schnell!  
  


VEGETA

Ja... Kakarott, du wirst verurteilt, noch einen Tag Diät zu halten!

GOKU

Neeiiiiinnnn!!!! *heul*

VEGETA

Jetzt sind wir aber fertig...

BULMA

Ja... jetzt muss nur noch jemand diesen dämlichen Text sagen....

VEGETA

Sag!

BULMA

Also bis zum nächsten mal bei... VEGETA, DER RICHTERBRIEF... Mist, Falsch... RICHTER VEGETA, DER BRIEF, DEM DIE SAIYAJINS VERTRAUEN... geht doch.... also bis morgen!  
  


GOKU

Hunger!

VEGETA

JETZT, du verdammter Regisseur! Sag Cut!

REGISSEUR

C...cu...cut...

VEGETA schmeißt sich sofort auf eine riesige Platte voller Essen, während GOKU in einer Ecke sitzt und heult.

REGISSEUR

Cut hab ich gesagt!!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

_*g* Hey, ich bin gut *stolz is* Jeden Tag ein Kapitel ^.^_

_Sind zwar kurz aber... ich bin trotzdem stolz *ggg*_

_Also das Reviewen schön nicht vergessen *liebeschau* ich glaub mit einer Richtershow bin ich die erste *umschau* oder doch nicht?_

_Ja ne_

_MK :)_


	4. Folge 4

_*g* Cool! Ihr habt mich gerade dazu gebracht, heute schon wieder ein Kapitel hochzuladen ^.^_

_Sogar nicht mal so kurz wie die letzten... *stolz auf sich is*_

_Also... weiter geht's ^.^_****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Auf einer MÜLLHALDE:

GOKU versucht auf eine Tonne zu klettern und schafft dieses auch.

GOKU

Hallo bei unserer Super tollen Richtersendung! Und auch schon wieder Tschüss.... bis zum nächsten Mal! Ich hab huuunger!!!

VEGETA

Halt Kakarott! Heute gibt es eine Extra Lange Sendung! MUAHAHAHAHA

GOKU

Nein! Vegeta, ich dachte du wärst mein Freund...

VEGETA

Igitt! Was denkst du denn von mir.... Bäh! Jetzt fangen wir aber mit der Sendung an... Auf geht's Angeklagter!

CHICHI stolpert über eine kaputte Kaffeemaschine und setzt sich dann auf einen Müllsack.

CHICHI

Welcher Idiot hat denn angeordnet, dass alles auf ner Müllhalde stattfindet?

VEGETA

Nenn mich noch ein mal Idiot Weib, und du kannst was erleben!

VEGETA powert zum SSJ.

CHICHI

Ja! Meine armen Kinder müssen auch hier sitzen...

  
CHICHI zeigt auf GOHAN und GOTEN, die im Publikum sitzen und winken.

CHICHI

... und diese giftigen Dämpfe einatmen! *hmpf*

VEGETA

Klappe! Was hat sie getan, Staatsanwalt?

Stille.

VEGETA

Kakarott! Dein Auftritt!

GOKU

Hä? Aber ich bin doch Angeklagter!

VEGETA

Kapierst du denn gar nichts? Sorry... die Frage war überflüssig... Du bist Staatsanwalt!!!

GOKU

Okey!

VEGETA

Dann warum ist das Weib angeklagt?

GOKU nimmt einen Zettel der vor ihm liegt und versucht ihm zu lesen.

GOKU

Hähä... ich kann doch gar nicht lesen....

VEGETA

*heul* So dumm kann man gar nicht sein....

GOKU hält VEGETA das Blatt hin.

GOKU

Da! Versuch du doch mal das zu lesen...

VEGETA

Ähm... Äh...

BULMA

Ja... Mach doch!

VEGETA

Tja... das ist viel zu demütigend für mich...

CHICHI

Kommt schon! Ich bin angeklagt, wegen Ruhestörung!

VEGETA

Gut... dann ist sie Schuldig! Dieses Gezetter kann man ja einfach nicht ertragen...

CHICHI

Was für eine Unverschämtheit! *zetter*

VEGETA

Ruhe! Das wären dann... hmm... sagen wir Du musst unseren neuen Gerichtssaal hier herrichten!

CHICHI

Goku! Sag doch was!

GOKU

Hunger!

VEGETA

So... das wäre dann geregelt...

CHICHI

Das geht doch gar nicht... *zetter* Idiot!

VEGETA

Sag das noch einmal, Menschenfrau!

CHICHI

Und ob...

BULMA trifft mit einer riesigen Platte Essen an.

BULMA

Essenszeit!

GOKU und VEGETA sowie GOHAN, GOTEN und TRUNKS stürzen sich auf das Essen.

CHICHI

Und ich darf jetzt das alles wieder aufräumen! Und nur wegen diesem angeberischen Saiyajinprinz, der mi....

REGISSEUR

Cut! Das reicht....

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*g* Jetzt sag ich gar nichts mehr (is bei mir auch gut so..) _

_Na ja, vielleicht doch... Danke! Besonders an Maron (bei jeder Folge ein Review!!) *snif*_

_Tja dann.. bis zum nächsten Kapitel :::_

_Bideru-chan (- neuer Nick... ) :)_


	5. Folge 5

_*g* Tja, dann mach ich mal weiter..._

_Aber nicht bevor ich mich bedankt habe ^^ Also Dangge ^^_

~*~*~*~*~*~

POLIZIST

So... da bin ich endlich wieder... herzlich Willkommen bei einer neuen Folge von RICHTER VEGETA BRIEFS – DAS SAIYAJIN – GERICHT!

VEGETA  
Klappe! Ich hab dich nur engagiert weil du alles kostenlos machst....

CHICHI

Aufstehen!

VEGETA  
Was willst du hier, Weib?

CHICHI zeigt ihren Putzlappen.

CHICHI

Wollen tu ich nichts... ich MUSS hier putzen!

VEGETA

So ist's Gut!

CHICHI

Und jetzt steh auf!

VEGETA

Warum? Ich nehme keine Befehle von einem Weib entgegen...

CHICHI

Will Eure Hoheit lieber im Dreck sitzen bleiben?

VEGETA erhebt sich.

VEGETA

Wenn es unbedingt sein muss....

CHICHI putzt seinen Sitz auf einer kaputten Kommode.

Als CHICHI fertig ist, setzt sich VEGETA wieder hin, springt aber sofort wieder auf.

VEGETA  
Ihhh!!! Das ist ja pitsch nass!

CHICHI

Wie soll ich denn sonst den Sitz putzen?  
  


VEGETA  
Du hättest ihn ja wenigstens wieder trocknen können, Weib!

CHICHI

Das hatte ich ja auch vor, aber irgendjemand wollte sich sofort wieder hinsetzten....

CHICHI nimmt ein trockenes Tuch und fährt damit über die Kommode.

CHICHI

Besser so?

VEGETA  
Ja! Und jetzt Ruhe! Kommen wir zu unserem heutigen Fall...

POLIZIST                                                                 

Wir haben leider keinen...

VEGETA  
Wie kommt das???

POLIZIST

Kein Kläger wollte sich an unser Gericht wenden... und Saiyajins gib es schließlich auch nicht mehr so viele...

VEGETA

*heul* heißt das etwa, dass meine Sendung abgesetzt wird?

POLIZIST

So könnte man das auch sehen....

VEGETA  
Neiiiinn!!!

POLIZIST  
Die Sendezeit ist auf jeden Fall schon gekürzt worden... es gibt viel erfolgreichere Sendungen....

VEGETA

Erfolgreichere Sendungen? Welche denn?

POLIZIST

Unendlich viele.... zum Beispiel Wer wird Millionär, Das Quiz, die Bullyparade, die ganzen Soaps....(Stimmt wirklich! Hab ich gestern Nacht in so einer Studie gesehen :))

VEGETA

Soo... die Schaut ihr euch jetzt alle an und unsere nächste Show wird eine Mischung aus allen Dreien! Das  gibt die höchsten Einschaltquoten des Jahrtausends!

ALLE

Machen wir... endlich etwas anderes als diese dämliche Richtershow...

VEGETA

Das hab ich überhört...

REGISSEUR

Sendezeit aus! Cut!

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sorry, ich weis... kurz... aber ich hab zur Zeit keine Fantasie -.- _

_Ach ja: Die nächste Folge wird *fast* nix mit WWM zu tun heben, nur so zur Info (- Vielleicht Veggies Anzug ^^)_

_Tja dann... reviwen nicht vergessen ^^_

_BC_


	6. Folge 6 (special)

*g* Ein Review??? Danke dir ^^ :knuddel: Mein einzig wahrer Fan *rofl* (. Ich und Fans... )

Ich hab nur mal schnell eine ansage zu machen ^^

In der nächsten Zeit mache ich jetzt eine kleine Pause bei dieser FF und kümmere mich eher um Alone – Only You ...

Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht all zu böse ^^

Ach ja.... bitte!!! Vergesst das Reviewen trotzdem nicht ^^

-----------------

~*~*~*~*~*~

VEGETA tritt im Anzug und mit Krawatte auf.

VEGETA

Servus! Jetzt fangen wir mal an mit unserer neuen Show... Das sind unsere zehn Kandidaten....

VEGETA zeigt auf den Boden, wo zehn Stühle mit GOKU, CHICHI, GOTEN, TRUNKS, PICCOLO, DENDE, BULMA, MUTEN – ROSHI, MR. SATAN und KURIRIN besetzt erscheinen.

VEGETA

So... und nun unsere Auswahlrunde um den Angeklagten der heutigen Sendung heraus zu finden!

Ein MONITOR fährt vor VEGETA in die Höhe.

VEGETA

Jetzt die Frage: Ordnen sie diese vier Personen ihrer Kampfkraft nach, beginnend mit dem schwächsten: 1. Son Gohan 2. Mr. Satan 3. Vegeta 4. Kuririn.

Die KANDIDATEN tippen wie verrückt, aber nach zehn Sekunden erklingt ein Signalton.

VEGETA

Soo... die Frage war ja total einfach. Also der schwächste von allen ist natürlich Mr. Satan!

GOTEN

Menno Trunks! Warum hast du denn zu mir gesagt, Son Gohan wäre der schwächste?

TRUNKS grinst.

MR. SATAN

Was?? Ich bin der Retter der Welt! Der Champion der Großen Tuniers!!!

VEGETA

Klappe! Und der zweitschwächste, was ja wohl auch allen klar ist, ist Kuririn!

MUTEN – ROSHI

Mist! Ich hab als zweites Vegeta eingegeben...

VEGETA wird wieder zum SSJ.

VEGETA

Waass? Geschieht dir ganz recht, das du raus bist....Jetzt zum drittschwächsten! Es ist natürlich Ve... Ich???? Das kann nicht sein! Ich bin der Stärkste!

GOHAN

Ha! Da bin ich doch wohl der beste.....

VEGETA geht zu dem PRODUZENTEN und beschwert sich.

Der PRODUZENT entschließt sich, nachdem VEGETA einen  FINAL FLASH in seine Richtung abgefeuert hat, die Reihenfolge zu ändern.

VEGETA  
Also, wie ich vorher schon gesagt habe! Drittschwächster ist Son Gohan uns stärkster ist, was natürlich von Anfang an klar war, Vegeta! Ich bin der beste!!! Yeah!

Die KANDIDATEN ärgern sich, weil (fast[remember: Goten]) alle GOHAN als stärksten eingegeben haben.

VEGETA

Dann sehen wir mal wer das alles richtig hat.... Was? Kakarott?

GOKU steht auf.

GOKU

Oops... da muss ich mich wohl vertippt haben...

VEGETA

Wie auch immer... Also damit du die Million gewinnen kannst, musst du uns überzeugen, dass du schuldig bist... Aber davon nach der Werbung! Wir müssen erst einmal diese Versager hier Verschwinden lassen...

BULMA

Hey! Denk an die Couch!

CHICHI  
Und ich hab extra das ganze Studio gep...

VEGETA  
Werbung! Bis gleich ihr Schwächlinge!

  


*~*

VEGETA tritt hinter der Bühne hervor. Er trägt einen Designeranzug von VERSACE.

VEGETA

Sooo... da sind wir wieder... und hier kommt unser Kandidat! Kakarott!

GOKU tritt auch hervor. Er trägt ein rosa INDIANERKOSTÜM.

VEGETA  
Waass?? Wie siehst du denn aus?

GOKU

Du hast doch gerade eben hinten zu mir gesagt das ich das anziehen soll... sonst kriege ich die Million nicht oder so...

VEGETA

Schon gut... Jetzt fangen wir an! Warum bist du schuldig?

GOKU

Aber ich bin doch Staatsanwalt! Oder?

VEGETA

Hmpf! Ich will einen anderen Kandidaten... *heul*

GOKU

Aber...

VEGETA

Wah!!! Mein Kopf.... der macht mir echt Kopfschmerzen...

Der POLIZIST taucht in einem braunen WILD – WEST- ANZUG auf.

POLIZIST

Servus! .. Ich glaube das war doch keine so gute Idee mit der Sendung... Unser Moderator fällt aus... und außerdem reicht die Sendezeit nur noch für... ZWANZIG SEKUNDEN???

VEGETA

*heul*

GOKU

???

POLIZIST

Dann also bis zum nächsten mal bei einer Folge von RICHTER VEG...

REGISSEUR

Cut! Sendezeit vorbei!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nein! Kein Cliffhanger ^^


End file.
